The Adventures of the Teameidas Knowing Better
by Teameida Creator
Summary: Two new characters enter Amity Park... And they befriend our favorite trio! Now they have an assignment that;s due for Lancer... What could possibly go wrong? Right? *nervous smile*


**Hey what up people? This is my first story so please be nice!**

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK TO THE DAY THE TEAMEIDAS MET THE PHANTOM PEEPS:<p>

"I'm really nervous... What if we don't make any friends?" said Patricia. Olivia touched her arm.

"Even if we don't, we've still got each other!" Patricia smiled at her. They had reached the sidewalk in front of the school.

"Casper High... No matter what goes on in this town, it's still a dumb name." Olivia laughed. They walked into the school to find their lockers were right next to each other. They both grinned, opening their new lockers.

A boy opened his locker on the left of Olivia. Patricia looked at him. He looked strangely familiar... She tapped on Olivia's shoulder and pointed at him. Her eyes grew as large as saucers and she repressed a scream. The boy noticed them looking at him and slowly backed away, probably expecting to me mobbed or something.

Then his ghost sense went off, and he shouted "Goin' ghost!" and switched to Danny Phantom. That was it for Olivia. She fainted. Patricia was laughing too hard to do anything, so Sam caught her before she hit the ground.

Sam looked at Patricia, who was still laughing, and said,"A little help?" She nodded and helped her lay Olivia against the lockers. Danny floated down after trapping the Box Ghost in the Fenton thermos. He switched back to Danny Fenton.

Pointing to Olivia, he asked, "Does she do that often?" Patricia rolled her eyes and nodded.

"More times than I can count," she replied, giggling. Olivia was starting to come to.

"I do not!" she protested. They all laughed. Danny stretched out a hand and helped her up.

"Are you guys new here?" asked Sam.

"Yes," they said in unison. They glared at each other. Danny burst into laughter.

Tucker walked up all of a sudden. "Hey guys, what's-" he noticed the Teameidas, and slid up on one foot in an attempt to look smooth. "Why hello there. My name is Tucker Foley. Thats TF as in too fiiine." Olivia's eyes got big. Patricia shuddered.

"Please... Make it stop!" said Patricia. Sam and Danny began laughing so hard that they were crying. Tucker was pouting.

"So...," Danny said,"We didn't get a proper introduction." He thrust his hand out. "My name's Danny Fenton." Patricia smiled and shook his hand.

"Patricia, and fainty over here is Olivia," she replied. Olivia glared at her.

Motioning to Sam and Tucker he said,"These are my two best friends and my girlfriend." he said, smiling at Sam who was smiling back at him. He pulled her into a sweet and gentle kiss, and Tucker made a face. The Teameida girls laughed at Tucker's reaction.

"Nice to meet you," Olivia said. And from that day forward, the Teameidas and the original three were inseparable.

FLASHBACK ENDED

It had been 6 months since the Teameida girls had met the Phantom Team, and believe it or not, the two girls were excellent in helping Danny with his ghost fights.

Since the girls officially entered Team Phantom, they always carried Fenton thermoses with them.

Olivia had cat like reflexes and was ready for action the second she saw Danny's ghost sense go off. Patricia was quick with the weapons and she was an excellent shot.

The girls were walking home, talking about Lancer's assignment that was due the next day.

"AAHH! This assignment is so stupid and meaningless!" Patricia exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air in frustration.

Olivia laughed.

"Don't worry about it," she reassured her, "if you need help, I would be more than happy to give it to you." Olivia smiled at her sister as she saw a smile of gratitude creep over Patricia's face.

"Hey Olivia!"

"Yes?"

"Guess who has the best twin sister in the entire world!"

"Hmm... I don't know..." Olivia smiled, already knowing where Patricia was going with this.

"I DO! I HAVE THE BEST TWIN SISTER!" screamed Patricia as she gave Olivia a huge hug.

"And so do I!" Olivia replied as she returned the hug. "Now, let's get inside before the neighbors give us weird looks."

Patricia laughed as she pulled away from Olivia.

"Uhh Liv? I think we are a little late on that." Patricia pointed to the neighbors who were outside gardening, and sure enough, were giving the girls weird looks.

The girls walked into their home.

"MOM! We're home!" Patricia shouted as the two entered the house and took off their boots.

Just like that, an a grey Irish Wolfhound with a white chest pounced on top of Patricia.

"Hey Misty! I missed you while I was at school today! You are such a good girl! What a pretty girl!" Patricia cooed.

After a few more moments of watching Patricia and Misty, Olivia felt something soft brush against her leg. Olivia smiled as she kneeled down to stroke her cat's back.

"Hey Phantom... You are such a pretty kitty!" Olivia cooed just like Patricia did to Misty.

Phantom was a male black cat with white paws and bright green eyes. He looked exactly like Danny Phantom but in the form of a cat. Phantom started to purr and put himself in Olivia's lap. Olivia smiled and scratched behind his ears.

"Hey girls! Did you have a good day at school?" their mother, Therana Teameida, asked as she walked into the room, smiling at her daughters.

"Yup! Besides Lancer's assignment, it was pretty good." Patricia said. Olivia laughed.

"That's good! I'll be in the kitchen if you girls need anything!" Therana said cheerfully as she walked into the kitchen.

Olivia picked up Phantom as she walked up the stairs into the twins' very large bedroom. Patricia followed Olivia as Misty followed Patricia. Olivia set Phantom on her black, white, blue and green bed as he curled into a ball and fell asleep. Patricia threw herself on her bed while Misty just sat and watched.

"So, you ready to start on the stupid and meaningless assignment, Trish?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

"Sure... It really does have no poi-" Patricia was cut off by the theme of "Ghost Busters". Olivia smiled nervously.

"Sorry sis. Just a minute." she said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone out. "Hey Danny!... Yeah, I'm helping Patricia with Lancer's assignment... Sure! Come on over and we can get started! Now are you sure you asked him if it was alright?... Ok then! What are we waiting for? Come on! Go ahead and phase through the ceiling when you get here! We'll be ready for you! Bye!" Olivia said cheerfully as she hung up.

"What did Danny say?" Patricia asked.

"Well, since the assignment is a group project, you and I already paired up the second Lancer said 'group', remember?"

"Yeah..."

"Anyway, pretty much everyone else did the same thing, and Danny never got a partner."

"What about Sam? Or Tucker?"

"They are in different class periods... So Danny asked Lancer if he could be in our group, and Lancer said YES!"

"YAY!" Patricia exclaimed.

The girls were still having their miniature celebration when Danny Phantom phased through the roof.

"Hey Liv! Trish?" he asked as he saw the girls stop what they were just doing, and then burst into laughter.

Danny smiled and changed back into Fenton.

"So, our assignment is to..." as he read the paper that he had pulled out of his backpack.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooohhhhh! Cliff hanger! MWAHAHAHHAA! Don't worry though! I already have a pretty good idea on what I want Lancer's assignment to be, so Chapter 2 won't take very long. I want to thank Country Appaloosa for all the ideas she has given me to help me with this story! There will also be more DxS in the story. I PROMISE! Please make me very happy by reviewing my first story.<strong>


End file.
